Transmission systems for transferring parallel data from one location to a second, remote location have been used in what are sometimes called video extenders where the data emanating from a video output port on a computer or the like is transferred to a remote location for display on a remote monitor. There has been a need for allowing such parallel data to be transferred regardless of the parallel data clock rate (e.g. associated with different video resolutions and refresh rates) in a manner which is easy to facilitate.
The present invention is directed to such an improved transmission system and is specifically directed to a multirate transmission system, wherein the parallel data clock rate is transferred on the same serial data stream as the serialized parallel data.